


You are my Beauty, I am your Beast

by Bewitched



Series: My Belle series [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, minor dirty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewitched/pseuds/Bewitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is just a regular village girl but for as long as she can remember she has had sensual dreams about a man in a castle she thinks they are all just dreams, figments of her imagination, until one day she stumbles upon her dream only to realize it is not a dream but a reality!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ok so this is the first time I do a fanfic work ever! so please send me some comments and constructive criticisms and let me know what you think of my first work! Please don't be too mean in your comments! thank you please be good to me! ^-^  
> Also there are some similarities with the original movie but the over all work is completely different from the original movie of Beauty and the Beast. Also if this leaves you with some questions do not worry for I plan to make this a series so hopefully your question will be answered in future chapters! Thank you!

She woke up frustrated, heartbroken covered in sweat and painfully aroused again. How many nights had it been since the dreams began? Could she consider them dreams or nightmares? No matter what images replayed themselves over and over again the feeling in her heart was always the same, she loved him, man or beast whatever he was she loved him with all her heart and every time she woke up her heart broke a little more because it was only a dream, no matter how much she would wish it were real. The dreams always began with an old castle shrouded in darkness behind moss covered bars an image that frightened her, then came the howling, such a painful cry tearing through the full moon night that always brought tears to her eyes erasing her fear of the castle and making her run through the gates into the castle, finally came the man. His body always hidden by shadow only his eyes could be seen like those of an animal catching the glimmer of the moon and as she tried to reach him he would growl, a warning for her to keep away, yet she could read pain in his eyes and her heart hurt she wanted to wrap her arms around him and erase his pain, she would slowly step forward waiting for him to stop her if he so wished. She would reach for his body and slowly press her body to his, he would wrap his arms around her as his lips slowly descended to hers; his tongue tasting her lips as she slowly opened them to allow him entrance and their tongues would dance rubbing against each other slowly then faster. He tasted like alcohol and sin, as her hands would roam from his shoulder to the back of his neck and entwining in his hair she could feel the sweat and heat from his body and she felt a pleasurable swelling between her legs then his hands would start to slowly lower from her back, one grasped her ass the other would slide between her legs and she would think- _Yes please touch me, please don’t stop-_ only to be rudely awakened by the sound of a roosters crow announcing a new day.

 Belle walked out of her room feeling increasingly frustrated with her own mind, was there something wrong with her? Was she going crazy for having the same dream every night? Was she just sexually repressed or worse some sort of sex psychopath? So many questions in her head that only made her feel worse she was happy when her father asked her to go to the village to pick up the materials he needed for his new machine, her father was an inventor other people called him crazy she knew he was a genius. She loved walking to the village, she loved seeing the mountains and rivers the wild roses as she kept walking she felt herself relax and her mind started to wonder to happier memories of a carefree childhood.

 Prince Vlad roamed his castle keeping to the shadows avoiding the light streaming through the tall windows, he had ordered his servants to cover every window in the castle yet somehow all the windows of the east wing were uncovered, he would need to have a talk with them. He was restless and frustrated, another night in which he had the same dream, a woman would come to him and he needed to have her, God knows how much time he had been without a woman and every time he saw her he wanted to push her against the wall and have rough hard sex with her, make her scream his name have everyone within his castle hear her scream his name in rapture and they’d know he was fucking her hard and she belonged to him. He got hard just thinking about her again, the way she had moved close to him, her hands slowly moving towards his head her tongue so sweet she tasted like honey, if her mouth tasted like honey he had to wonder what her other more intimate parts tasted like he wanted nothing more than to bury his tongue within her, massage her clit gently with his tongue, he wanted to fuck her with his tongue. Damn he wanted this woman and he wanted her _now_.

 As Belle finished her chores on the village she decided to step into the village library maybe she could find a nice romance story one with princes and princesses caught under a spell that can only be broken by true loves kiss. She loved to pretend that she was the princess awaiting her true love, she found the story that she had read before many times but it was her favorite no matter how many times she read it. As she walked out of the library she flipped through the pages of the book to her favorite part when the princess meets prince charming only she doesn’t know it’s him, she was very concentrated on her story as she walked back to her home that she didn’t notice she had taken the wrong path until she heard something that sounded almost like a wolf howling, she stopped wondering if maybe it was just a bird, it was midday there should not be any wolf howling especially so near the village then she took in her surroundings realizing she was in a part of the woods she had never been to before and she had no idea how to get back to the main road everywhere she looked it was the same trees and more trees. Then she heard it again another howl this time clearer and there was something frighteningly familiar about that howl. She started to run on the direction from where she thought the sound came from, she knew this was probably the worst idea ever, everyone knows that if you hear something strange in the woods run away from the sound not towards it, but she did not care she had to know. Another howl this one sounded closer still, she must be going on the right direction and then suddenly the woods ended she had to come to a sudden stop almost falling over the edge of the cliff she was standing on, she took a moment to catch her breath then she looked up, she took in a sudden breath her eyes opening impossibly wide, her knees began to shake unable to keep her standing, below the cliff was a castle one she could draw especially with her eyes closed.


	2. First meeting

He was howling for her again putting every bit of his pain into his cries, he wanted her but he knew he could never have her, she was pure and innocent like an angel and he was a creation of the devil an abomination the stuff that nightmares were made of. If only he could see her, just a small glimpse of her and he would be satisfied, if he could see she was happy maybe he would be happy as well, to her he was just a dream that she probably not even remembered when she woke up but to him she was real. That made the pain even harder to bear knowing that she would never love him, for not only was he just a dream for her but who could ever love a beast like him? His cries echoed of his castle walls and he could not bear it anymore his castle seemed like a prison, he wanted to run far away and then run some more forget everything from his solitary painful existence and then he caught the scent of something, a scent he would recognize anywhere, it was her. _But how? When?_ He ran to his window looked to the castle gates and there she was holding her hand halfway up to the gates she seemed to be unsure about opening the gates. He could not believe his eyes how did she find this place, did she perhaps remember her dreams? No, her dreams always began with her at the gates never on the path to the gates, he was still watching her half hoping she would open the gates and half hoping she wouldn’t.

Belle could not believe she was staring at a castle that up until that point she thought to be just a figment of her crazy imagination a result of reading to many books. As she was staring at the castle trying to tell herself it was not real she heard another painful cry and she forgot all her doubts all she wanted to do was find a way down from this cliff to the castle she looked down at her feet and by the ground near the cliff she saw a small path, the cliff was not to tall or to steep so she decided to climb down by it as soon as she hit the ground she ran to gates where she stopped again unsure her hand raised halfway up. Would she see the man that she had been seeing in her dreams? What if this was some sort off haunted castle? _Should I go in or should I not?_ Slowly she placed her hand on the gate and shoved the gate opened without a creak slowly she started to take the steps to the main castle entrance her heart thundering in her chest and a ringing in her ears.

Vlad saw her push the gates opened he felt so elated at the thought of having her here with him and then he remembered, it was day he was not a man but a wolf a big wolf and he could not show himself to her without killing her of fright. Life was never fair.

Belle wondered up the steps to the front door where she knocked and knocked but received no answer, thinking the castle was empty she pushed open the door full of curiosity and determination to put her mind at ease that this castle was not the same one she had been dreaming about. As she walked into the castle she noticed it was spotless clean, not a single cobweb or collection of dust on the paintings that adorned the front hall. She began to wonder if perhaps there was some steward that must keep the maintenance of this castle, _but who does it belong to? Among the village there has been no mention of King or Prince to be ruler of the land they lived in, so who is the owner of this castle?_ So entranced was she by all the paintings and artifacts that she did not notice the wolf staring at her from the top of the stairs, watching all her movements taking in her facial expressions as she looked at all his possessions. Belle began to follow a trail of paintings that looked to be portraits perhaps they were the owners of this castle before she could get to the final painting she heard a small sniffing sound like the ones dogs made when trying to catch your attention but not wanting to be loud about it she turned and almost had a heart attack.

In front of her was the biggest wolf she had ever seen, his fur was black with a grey streak leading from his left eye up to his left ear, a scar crossed his lips slanting downward to the wolfs’ neck although she couldn’t see it the scar rounded his neck to his back that was covered in scars and cuts all over as if from multiple beatings with a whip. The last thing she saw before fainting were the eyes of this beast. She would recognize those eyes anywhere, those were the eyes that brought her so many nights full of need and want but it they were on a beast not on a man!


	3. No Dream

Vlad could not help himself he wanted to feel her, he wanted her to see him and recognize him, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and needed her in his life so he came down from the stairs and stood behind her he made a small sound so she would know he was behind her, nothing prepared him for the feeling he had when her face turned, full of fear it was, he should have never shown himself to her she would never see him as a man always as a beast she would never accept him for what he was, just before he was going to run away she fainted. He sighed, he couldn’t just leave her there so he went to the corner of the hall and pulled down a cord immediately his servant Philippe appeared he pointed his head toward the girl on the ground.

“MY PRINCE! What have you done?!” said Philippe

Vlad growled shaking his head as if to say _NOTHING!_

He went over to Belle and slowly nudged her body with his head making a soft whining sound, Philippe knelt by her body and realized she must have fainted her breathing was normal as if asleep, he picked her up as best as he could and said to his master “Shall lay her on the gold room?” to which Vlad nodded his head and led the way upstairs.

As Belle began to awaken she thought back to her dream, she realized this time she hadn’t seen the man she always saw, there was a beast in his place she was so frightened she awoke with a start thinking the beast was going to take a bite out of her, then she started to laugh to herself for having been so frightened of a dream, her room was dark she must have fallen asleep as soon as she got home without turning on any candles as she began to move around the bed she realized she was not in her bed, the sheets were silky smooth the mattress she was laying in did not feel like regular straw she moaned softly enjoying the feel of the sheets against her skin and the mattress felt like heaven no wonder she had slept so long.

And then it hit her, if she wasn’t in her own room then where was she?

Vlad was by the bed no longer in wolf form since the sun had come down, he was a man again and he was watching her. As she woke up and started to feel the sheets and bed he thought she might be scared realizing she wasn’t in her own home but then he heard her moan, his cock stirred at the sound of such a moan from her. He thought it would probably be best he spoke before she made him come just with the sounds she was making.

“Are you awake my lady?” Vlad said

“Who is that? Who are you? Where am I?” Belle responded

“You are in my castle and I promise no harm shall befall you, you are safer in here than out there in the woods”

“Who are you?”

“I thought you would know that by now, after coming to me so many nights…my name is Vlad I have seen you before although I do not know if you remember seeing me?”

“Vlad? …I have seen you before? …what is this?”

As she was speaking she got out of bed and reached for the nearest window, she opened the curtains and in streamed the moonlight, she took in her surroundings and she saw the most beautiful room ever, the bed was huge no wonder it had felt like heaven, the sheets were silk golden with delicately knitted red roses lining the borders, the canopy of the bed had red veil curtains with gold thread lining to them, the room was definitely feminine it had an armoire by the side of the bed a small table with a mirror in the front wall with a round back less stool to sit in front, she was so taken by the beauty of the room that she completely forgot about the man standing by the side of the bed until he spoke.

“Does this room please you my lady?”

Belle looked at him, he was by the shadow so she was unable to see his features so she said “Come into the light”

He could have refused he was Prince Vlad no one told him what to do, he could have turned and left but it was her asking and he would never deny her anything so he slowly stepped into the light of the moon. Belle held her breathe as slowly his features started to show themselves when he was in full light of the moon she gasped unable to believe what she was seeing, it was him! The man of her dreams! But this was no dream.


	4. Beauty

Belle felt the familiar tingle of anticipation roll down her spine and she shivered she wanted to go to him and hold him she could not believe this was not a dream so she did what she had done many nights before, she slowly began to walk to him only he never growled for her to stay away he extended his arm waiting for her to place her hand on his. The need they both felt for each other was uncontrollable as soon as she placed her hand on his he pulled her to him he couldn’t believe how good it felt to have her in his arms. He tilted her head up and kissed her, the tenderness of the kiss was unlike anything she had ever felt before. His tongue began to circle around her lips, tasting her lips awaiting her acceptance of him and when she opened her mouth a little bit he slowly entered her mouth, oh how deliciously soft and warm she felt he almost lost control. He was an expert with his tongue, he felt so good in her mouth she moaned softly loving the way his lips and tongue felt against hers.

He began to move his hands around her body, he fisted his hand in her hair slowly pulling her head back to deepen the kiss. He lowered his hand to cup her breast he felt her stiffen a little and he started to massage his knuckles against her nipple, he would not let her pull away from him. He was going to claim her today make her his, he would give her so much pleasure that she would never wish to leave his side again.

He felt her begin to soften for him, her nipple hardening under his touch, he cupped her breast in his hand and used his thumb and index finger to pinch her nipple lightly and she moaned into his mouth. He released her lips to trail hot open mouthed kisses down her neck he licked her from collarbone to her ear taking the lobe of her ear in his mouth gently sucking and lightly biting it, she was gasping for breath, the things he was doing to her felt so damn good. He lowered his head again sucking on her neck, trailing more kisses down her throat to her chest. He released her breast and with both of his hands he started to unlace her dress from her back, she moaned again needing to feel his skin against her skin, she slid her hand between the folds of his robe and realized he was not wearing anything underneath she felt the muscles of his chest tighten at her touch and heard his breathy sigh in her ear. She began stroking his nipples with tentative fingers as she began to kiss his chest while he was unlacing her dress, she lightly licked his nipple sensing his delight at her explorations of his chest she took his whole nipple into her mouth sucking it and licking it he began to moan, her little tongue felt so good around his nipple, when she bit his nipple he jerked her head back up to his mouth kissing her roughly penetrating her mouth with his tongue and ripping her dress from her body no longer having the patience with all the laces.

She gasped as the cold air touched her skin, he took a deep breath as he saw how beautiful her body was she began to blush feeling embarrassed because no one had ever seen her body not even her. He held her hand and drew her to the bed he picked her up and laid her gently upon it admiring her beauty when she tried to cover herself with the blankets he held her arm back saying “you never have to hide yourself from me, I love everything about you form the tip of your hair to your toes, you are the most beautiful being in all existence” comforted by his words she allowed him to look upon her, her mouth watered at the expression she saw in his eyes.


	5. Dreams do come true

He desired her he was hungry for her, no one had ever looked at her in that way, it made her feel like a woman it made her feel sexy and wanted, out of nowhere a wicked idea came into her head and as she was looking at him she slowly took her hands and began to trace her body with them. She lifted one hand to her mouth and licked her fingers trailing them down to her neck, cupping her breast and pinching her nipples in the same way he had done she left one hand there and lowered the other one past her stomach, she tangled her finger among the hair of her pelvis and slowly dipped a finger between her folds touching that spot that aroused her. She was moaning softly one look at his eyes and she was encouraged to keep on touching herself dipping her finger lower into her entrance. She did not know where this idea came from, she had never before touched herself in this manner but the way he was staring at her made her want to be as naughty as she could be.

He was held frozen in place watching her hands roam her body she looked so delicious touching herself when her hand started to lower to her pussy he could not take his eyes of it he followed her finger saw it dip between her folds and his mouth went dry as her finger began to pick up speed he could see she was beginning to climb into her orgasm he wanted to be the one to give it to her so he lowered himself to her hand and removed it from her folds he took the finger she had been using and stuck it in his mouth sucking her taste from it, her eyes darkened with desire as he sucked her finger.

He began to spread her legs raising them over his shoulders and lowered his mouth to her pussy, she smelled delicious. Slowly her placed his fingers on her folds and he spread them still looking into her eyes her lowered his tongue to her clit and began to massage it gently he growled with desire when he saw her eyes roll back with pleasure she fisted the blankets in her hands as he licked her some more. She tasted so good his tongue rounding her clit then licking down to her entrance the back up to the clit, her grabbed her clit with his tongue and slowly began to suck it giving her the best open mouth kiss she’d ever have “Please don’t stop please, Vlad...oh god”. She was writhing in pleasure her moans and gasps getting louder and louder.

He wanted to hear her scream his name so he stiffened his tongue and lowered it to her entrance and began to fuck her with it “Ah yes that feel so good, yes” she whimpered.

Oh her pussy felt wonderful in his tongue his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned loudly, her hands came to his head and fisted on his hair he almost came when she began to move her hips in rhythm of his tongue “Oh god, yes, yes” he stilled himself and allowed her to fuck herself with his tongue “yes please Vlad I need something please help…it feels so good” he felt her orgasm near.

Her legs tightened around his shoulders as she pressed her pussy closer to his mouth grinding against his tongue as she screamed “oh…Oh.. Ah… Yes…YES... AH VLAD!!” he moaned when he felt her coming against his tongue she tasted even more delicious than he could have ever imagined, he slowly took his tongue out from her and reached up to kiss her, he wanted her to taste herself in his tongue so he rubbed his tongue against her and she grabbed his tongue with her lips an began to suck on it.

He lowered his body between her legs and began to push in to her entrance, he was so big he had to take it slow so as to not hurt her she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and he slid deeper into her “you are perfect, your feel so good, oh…so fucking wet” she whimpered with desire as he whispered these things into her ear. His tongue inside of her had felt so delicious but this, with his big cock sliding into her, this was beyond delicious she must have died, nothing that felt this good could be pat of real life. He was so big he filled her in places she did not know she needed filling , he was halfway inside of her already broken though her virginal barrier when he decided to slam himself fully into her, her breath was knocked form her lungs the momentary pain she had felt faded as fast as it had come. He waited a little bit for her to catch her breath and adjust to the feeling of him inside her then he began to rock himself inside her, he began to grind his hips against her making his dick move slowly inside of her in tight circles rubbing against her until she began to rock her hips against his too. He took this a sign that she was ready so he slowly backed out from her and slid back in “Oh yeah…hmm yes” she moaned biting her lower lip.

He took her lips into his mouth and began sucking them as he began his thrusting motion on her body, sliding out then back in again and again. She was so close, so close to reaching that climatic feeling again when suddenly he stopped slid out of her and she whimpered at how empty she felt without him inside of her, he whispered in her ear “Do you trust me?” to which she nodded her head so he said “turn around lay on your hands and knees” she did as he asked, he positioned himself between her legs opening them a little wider he ran his hands on her ass, admiring the perfect curve of it. He lowered his dick to her opening teasing her with the tip of his dick and then he slowly sank into her his head falling back with a groan “Yes!” and she arched underneath him a soft “mmm” escaping her mouth, he could tell she liked this position even more than the other one.

He began to rock in and out of her again “I love you so much…oh…perfect…you are perfection my beauty…my sweet beauty so fucking perfect”

“Vlad please…Vlad don’t stop…ah…yes please more…faster…please fuck me faster...oh!” she had no idea where the bad language was coming from but it felt so good to say those words it turned her on even more “Vlad fuck me…fuck me hard”.

He increased his tempo surprised at her using those words but so turned on, he slammed harder and deeper into her.

She shivered “Mmm Yes please Vlad fuck me harder!”

He thought her sweet and innocent but this naughty needy side of her just made him wild made him love her even more so he did as she asked he began to rock against her body faster and faster, he gripped her ass tighter to slam harder into her she was shaking and moaning below him.

“So fucking perfect so tight…mmm…fuck” he roared above her.

Faster and faster he slammed into her grinding his hips against her ass, his ball hitting her clit with every deep thrust, he angled her body so that her ass was up and her neck and chest were close to the bed “Oh Vlad…so good…don’t stop!” she moaned as his cock began to rub inside of her in the perfect spot.

Faster and deeper his thrusts became and her moans got louder and louder muffled by the pillows as her hands clenched into fists in the blankets, he could tell she was close again. He reached around her and began to rub her clit with his fingers and that sent her over the edge she screamed his name and came all around his dick tearing from him a roar so full of passion that had all of his servants who heard the sound turning red, he came hard thrusting deep inside her one last time and emptying himself in her gasping for breath.

He slowly pulled out of her and laid her gently on the bed turning her so that her head was resting in his chest he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both began to drift into sleep. As belle closed her eyes her last thought was, _Dreams do come true_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first part of my series please share your thoughts with me! :)


End file.
